Lucifer: Like Father, Like Son
by TGWWS
Summary: Lucifer has managed to get a date with Chloe Decker, but someone needs to babysit Trixie for the day. Enter Hades Morningstar, Lucifer's son, with strict orders NOT to reveal what they really are to the Deckers. But when Trixie gets kidnapped, will Hades have a choice? Friendship (Hades/Trixie) Romance (Lucifer/Chloe)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey peeps. TGWWS here with a brand new fanfiction based on another of my favourite shows, Lucifer.**

 **Here's the deal. Hades, Lucifer's son, has come up to Earth for the summer, under the rules of not revealing WHAT they are to Chloe and Trixie Decker. But when something happens to Trixie, Hades finds that he needs to break the rules in order to protect her.**

 **I've had this on my mind since seeing Lucifer here in the UK on Amazon Prime, so hopefully I do this justice.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lucifer. FOX, DC Comics and Jerry Bruckheimer do.**

Like Father, Like Son (Part 1)

Hades Morningstar had absolutely no idea what has possessed his dad, Lucifer Morningstar (A.K.A the Devil, Prince of Darkness, Satan, Old Scratch etc.), to go out on a date with Detective Chloe Decker, let alone the date lasting a FULL day, leaving him, the Devil's son, here with Chloe's spawn Beatrice. _What is the world coming to? A human going on a date with the Devil himself?_ he thought, before turning his attention to the small human who was contempt with watching cartoons.

Hades had become the ruler of Hell whilst Lucifer was on his 'vacation' on Earth, which meant Hades had become bored as well, but at least Grandfather had shut up about no-one keeping the tortured souls trapped. He took the role on when his Grandmother had escaped to Earth, leaving a VERY secure prison cell. Contact with Lucifer had been scarce, with him only contacting Hell to check on Hades or when he was sending someone who needed 'special' punishments. Hades was completely unaware that his dad had fallen in love with a human.

He only found out when Lucifer called to ask for his help. Hades immediately agreed to get a little break from Hell, leaving his Aunt Azrael in charge until he returned, which left a certain Mr A. Hitler to suffer more punishment as he took on the role of office filer, which made Hades laugh. It took ten minutes for Hades to reach Lucifer's penthouse on top of Lux. When he arrived, he folded his wings inwards so that he didn't annoy his dad, because he had his cut off by Mazikeen when they first arrived. He found his dad playing at the piano, and was singing "Sinnerman", his favourite song, so hadn't heard his son arrive.

"Hey dad" Hades said, a thick Northern British accent coming from his voice. Lucifer stopped singing and turned around to face the new person in his penthouse. "Ah, Hades. Hello son" he said, offering a hug to his son, which was duly returned by Hades. "It's been too long since I've seen you, dad" Hades muttered. "Ditto, my son" Lucifer said. It had been 6 years since they last saw each other, but to them it felt like millennia. "So, what was it you needed help with?" Hades asked once the pleasantries had been completed. "Well, I need you to babysit" Lucifer responded. Once these words left Lucifer's mouth, Hades immediately became confused. "What…?" he began to say, before Lucifer cut him off.

"Just hear me out. Since I've been up here, I've met and fallen in love with a human named Chloe Decker. I know she has feelings for me" he explained. "Well, why don't you find out using the desire power we possess?" Hades asked, becoming disgruntled as to why his dad had asked him to babysit. "I've tried, son. I have. But our powers don't work on her. She's immune to my charms" Lucifer responded. Hades suddenly became interested. "So, I've been to Hell twice, not that you saw me, to save her life, but she doesn't know how or WHAT I am" he continued, bringing Hades up-to-date on the developments. "So I've managed to get her to go on a date with me, but we need someone to babysit her spawn. I've tried Maze, but she's busy on a bounty. Ammenadiel's too busy following Maze to try and get her into bed, and Mum..." he paused for a second. "Well, let's just say I don't trust Mum just yet".

"So that's why you called? You need me to babysit Chloe's kid while you do some investigating of your own?" Hades asked, which Lucifer nodded. "Okay then, I will help you on your quest" Hades said. "Great, but there is one rule. NEVER reveal your identity to Beatrice or to Chloe" Lucifer said, earning a smile off Hades. "Don't worry, Dad. I'm a man of my word"

 **LINE BREAK…LINE BREAK…LINE BREAK…LINE BREA(You get the picture)…**

So that is how Hades ended up in the Decker residence babysitting young Trixie. However, at 11am, Hades decided he had had enough of watching endless cartoons, and decided to do an activity. "Hey, Trix. How about we go to the zoo?" he asked. Trixie turned around and looked at him, and Hades could see the smile that Lucifer said he saw when Chloe smiled. _Like mother, like daughter,_ he thought. "I thought you'd like that" he said, and went to get everything they needed to go to the zoo.

Once they were there, Trixie immediately pulled Hades to go see the meerkats. Now, Hades had TV in Hell, and meerkats were one of his favourite animals, apart from Hellhounds. Especially his own personal Hellhound, Duke. He loved that animal to death. But meerkats were a close second, but he'd never seen one up close before, and he marvelled at how they were able to dig that fast. The only other person who could dig that fast was Lucifer, and he learnt that while digging the Pits of Hell. Trixie was also captivated by the meerkats, but saw Hades' reactions to them, and giggled. "Hades, have you ever seen meerkats before?" she asked. Hades looked at her, smiling. "Only on the telly, Trix" he answered. But before he could turn back to the meerkats, he heard male voices coming from behind.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Trixie Decker, the stripper's child. Didn't think you'd be at a zoo at this time. We'd thought you'd follow in your mother's footsteps and become a stripper. Go on then, back to your pole" said one of the male voices, who looked two years older than Trixie. He instantly put his hands on Trixie's shoulder, assuring her everything was going to be all right. "Aww, look. She brought her brother along. Time to beat up a Decker" said another male voice, battering his fists. This was the last straw for Hades. It was time to scare them. As the boys got within range to see, Hades dropped the human façade to show his real one, which stopped the advancing boys in their tracks. "OH SHIT, HE'S REAL. THE DEVIL IS REAL!" the boys screamed, as they turned and ran as far away as their legs would carry them. Trixie looked up at Hades, but by then, Hades had replaced his face with his human appearance. "Hades, what did you do?" she asked, a questionable tone entering her voice. "Oh, I just gave them an evil stare and scared them away" Hades said, not wanting to say what actually happened. "Right, next stop: The Lions" he said, grabbing Trixie's hand and pulling her along with him.

 **Right, I've decided to leave it here for now. Plus, as of NOW, I'm finished college for this year, so hopefully there's enough time for me to update my stories. R &R peeps.**

 **TGWWS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peeps, TGWWS here with Chapter 2 of Lucifer: Like Father, Like Son. I'm going to have Trixie kidnapped in this one, as well as the rescue, and will focus on Lucifer's and Chloe's relationship in a later chapter. So, reviews now:**

 **Lunar Fluffy: Thanks for the review. This is my first fanfic on this show, and mostly I've stuck to romance, cause it's my strongpoint, so trying friendship is a bit out of my comfort zone, so I'm glad you like it.**

 **Deckerstar4life: Lucifer and Chloe's relationship will be addressed in a later chapter, so don't worry. I'll return to my strongest category soon enough.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own jack s**t**

Lucifer: Like Father, Like Son Part 2

After the day at the zoo, Hades and Trixie were heading to the exit, when Trixie suddenly needed the toilet. Hades agreed to wait outside for her, because he knew the rules up on this earthly plane. As Trixie bounced off to the toilet, Hades wondered why he never had any kids in Hell. They were fun to hang with, as well as the point if they were trained correctly, they could give Mazikeen a run for her money.

10 minutes later, and Trixie hadn't returned from the toilet, which made Hades worry. He was worried for Trixie's wellbeing, but also he doesn't want to actually die. Humans can't kill angels, but angels could kill other angels. And he was only 18, so he has still young.

 _BZZT!_

Hades' phone went off. _Must be Lucifer,_ he thought and went to check the text. However, it wasn't Lucifer. It was an unknown number.

The text read: _We have the little girl by the name of Trixie Decker. If you want her back alive, you will bring $10,000 to the abandoned warehouse near the zoo before 8pm tonight. If not, we kill her._ Hades' gasped, and his eyes turned lava red. Suddenly, Ammenadiel and Maze were by his side. "You called, dear nephew?" Ammenadiel said, whilst Maze looked on in anger. "This better be important. We let a $100,000 bounty go for this" Maze said, her anger coming through her voice. "Oh, it is. Trixie's been kidnapped" Hades said, and Maze's look turned from anger to shock. "Should we tell Lucifer and Chloe?" Ammenadiel said. "NO" Hades and Maze said together. "We do this one, Uncle. Me, you and Maze are the only people that are to know about this plan" Hades explained the plan that he had set.

Maze was to go in undetected, whilst Hades went in with the "$10,000" which was fake cash. And if shit went down, then it was agreed to show the kidnappers what they were dealing with there and then. Ammenadiel would be the driver to get Trixie to safety once Maze had gotten her out of the building, which would be the ample time to punish the kidnappers for committing the sin that should never be committed: **Don't mess with the Devil OR his family and friends.**

 _ **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK "I AM GROOT" (Groot, this isn't your story. "I Am Groot". Fine, cookies are in the cupboard)**_

It was approaching the meeting time. In the abandoned warehouse, which was strangely lit up, the kidnappers were holding Trixie against her will. "My mother's a police officer. She will find me" she said defiantly. "Girl, we don't want your mother. We want the Morningstar fortune. Hades and Lucifer have $1 billion because of Lux. We need you to get a small part of that" one of the kidnapper says. "Now, stay quiet girl, before we tape your mouth shut".

Outside the building, the plan was set. Hades gave the nod, and Maze went in silently. "Are you sure we shouldn't contact Lucifer?" Ammenadiel said. Hades shook his head. "We do this one, Uncle. Now, if you excuse me, I have to save a little girl" he said, before he headed inside. As soon as he saw Trixie tied up, he got angry, but tried to contain it so Trixie would be spared from the scaring image of his real face. "Have you got the money?" one of the kidnapper asked. Hades showed the bag of money. "Right, a deal's a deal. Hand over the child and things won't get messy" he said, voice full of venom that it chilled Trixie's blood. One of the kidnappers got the bag off Hades and then returned to Trixie's side. "You know what? Nope, I'm keeping the girl. She'll make a good profit on the black market" the lead kidnapper said, pulling Trixie with him. "MAZIKEEN. NOW" Hades suddenly shouted, and the demon appeared with a gun.

"Thinking of going somewhere?" she said, as Trixie smiled as only she could. The kidnappers tried to turn around and escape, but Hades blocked them off. "Well, well, well. Seems you are cornered. Now the deal is simple. Hand over Trixie, and we'll let you go with the money. If you don't, I have a _trusted individual_ outside. One text from me and he'll have the police surrounding you within seconds" Hades said. Suddenly, the phone fell from his hand as the second attacker shot it. "Ah shit" he muttered. "You don't know what you just did. The police was the best option for you" Maze said, and Hades got where she was coming from.

The only option now was to reveal himself, and break the rules. He nodded at Maze, who proceeded to shoot the lead kidnapper in the leg, letting Trixie run to Hades' side because he was closer than Maze. "Shoot them" the lead kidnapper said, but before they could aim at Maze, she revealed her true face, making the kidnappers drop their guns and start scrambling away in fear. Trixie was confused due to her face, and went to ask Hades, but he stopped her. "Go to Maze and she'll protect you" he said as Trixie ran to Maze. The lead kidnapper clocked a look of Maze's face, and turned to Hades. "Wha…What are you?" he asked, his voice instantly portraying how scared he was. "Oh, I'm the one who will make you wish you were already in Hell" Hades said, slowly advancing towards the kidnapper, and as soon as he got near, he dropped the human façade again, revealing his true form to the kidnapper, and also to Trixie, who Maze felt stiffen. "It's alright, Trixie. Hades will not hurt you" she said calmingly to the little girl, who instantly relaxed more, but not fully.

"OH MY GOD, YOU'RE REAL! THE DEVIL IS REAL" said the kidnapper, trying to back away, but failing. "Oh yes, and you are going to get the worst punishment. You have committed the biggest sin of all. You've messed with the Devil, and now you will pay for your actions" Hades said in a low growl, instantly picking the kidnapper up and throwing him to the roof. Before he hit the ground, Hades caught him, and beckoned for Trixie to come over, which she did, albeit slowly. "Right, Trix, what do you think his punishment in Hell shall be?" he asked her, earning a thinking look. "How many girls has he kidnapped?" she asked. Hades looked at her, smiled, then turned his attention to the kidnapper.

"Well, it's not nice to keep a lady waiting?" he said, eyes becoming fierier as his anger grew. "15, and 14 have died" he said. Hades knew what he was doing. "You confessing your sins won't help now" he said. "Now, Trixie, what should his punishment be?" he asked again. "I want him to feel the pain those girls felt" she said after a few seconds of thinking. "Then it is settled. Your application to Hell has been accepted, and will start IMMEDIATELY!" Hades said in a threatening voice, and instantly the man burst into flames as Hades let go of him. Trixie watched in horror as the man screamed in pain, before the flames stopped and the man went silent. He was dead.

Hades reverted to his human appearance before looking at Maze. "Tell Azrael that we have a special visitor arriving soon, and that the punishment has already been decreed" he said, as Maze nodded and called the Angel of Death. Hades bent down to Trixie's level and gave her a hug, which she returned. "I'm sorry you had to see that, Trixie. You should never have seen that" he said. "It's alright, Hades. You did what you needed to do" she replied, patting him on the back. _She's mature for her age_ , Hades thought as Trixie's attention turned towards the now deceased kidnapper. "He won't be hurting nobody anymore, will he?" she asked, scared. "He's dead, and his soul is beginning the trip down to Hell, where your punishment will be carried out for all eternity" Hades explained, and felt Trixie fully relax. "Now, I'm sure you have a lot of questions…"

"TRIXIE"

Hades spun round to see Lucifer and Chloe standing at the door, Ammenadiel behind them. "I TOLD YOU WE HAD IT UNDER CONTROL, YOU BLEEDING IDIOT" he shouted at Ammenadiel. "I was being safe, Hades" the angel replied as Chloe launched herself at her only daughter. "Thank God you're safe" she said, missing the look of disgust on Lucifer's face as she mentioned his Father as she picked Trixie up in her arms, and giving a look of disgust at Hades. "I thought I could trust you with my daughter. She nearly got killed. You need to have a word with your son, Lucifer" she said, voice full of venom, which made Hades so mad that his eyes were relit with Hellfire. "I did save your daughter from that bastard who kidnapped her in the WOMEN'S toilets" he said, and heard Chloe gasp, as well as Lucifer. "You, you..." she started. "Are the Devil's son, yes" Hades finished off for her. "Lucifer has been telling you the truth for a long time now, but you wouldn't…" he trailed off as he saw Lucifer leave in a hurry. "I've just destroyed Dad's world, haven't I?" he said, eyes returning to their normal, hazel colour. Ammenadiel nodded as they all heard the unmistakeable sound of Lucifer's car driving away. Hades sighed. "I'll return to Hell now. I don't think Dad wants me here anymore" he said sadly, before revealing his angel wings, curling them around himself before a flash of Hellfire surrounded him as he disappeared, much to Trixie's disappointment. "YOU RUINED IT, MOM. YOU MADE HADES ANGRY, WHICH MADE HIM DESTROY YOUR FRIENDSHIP WITH LUCIFER, AND NOW BECAUSE HE THINKS HE'S MADE LUCIFER ANGRY, I'VE LOST MY FRIEND" she screamed before running towards Ammenadiel.

Chloe sighed. She had fucked up big time.

 **AN: Another cliffhanger. I'm being evil again. Next time we will follow Chloe as she tries to repair her now shattered relationship with Lucifer, and also as she tries to repair the damaged relationship between Devil and Devil's son.**

 **R &R peeps, and I'll see you soon**

 **TGWWS**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peeps, TGWWS here with chapter 3 of** _ **Lucifer: Like Father, Like Son.**_ **Now, I've just seen the preview for season 3 thanks to the YouTube channel INSTEAD of my American friend who basically said that she'd get info on ANYTHING concerning Doctor Who or Lucifer cause she was going to Comic-Con. (Okay, she did pull through on the Doctor Who and Lucifer panel. She didn't show me any video footage though. That would've been helpful) I would've been there as well, but unfortunately, I can't afford it right now. I WILL BE BACK THERE SOME DAY THOUGH!**

 **Anyway, the last chapter saw Hades return to Hell and Lucifer storm off to Lux after an incident involving Chloe and Hades which outed the true nature of Lucifer, Hades, Ammenadiel and Maze to Chloe. This chapter sees her trying to rectify her mistakes with Hades. Plus, Lucifer and Hades have a very fatherly chat.**

 **REVIEW TIME… (Wait, there's no new ones? None at all? You sure about this, Daniel?) Sorry, but there's been no new reviews. That's a shocker.**

 **Also, a HUGE thank you to kiskaduna for putting this story into her community titled "my favourite stories", and yet more thank you's to everybody who's followed or favourited this story. Double thumbs up to the people who did BOTH.**

 **Anyway, you all know I do not own Lucifer. DC, Vertigo and FOX own the rights.**

Lucifer: Like Father, Like Son Part 3

Chloe sighed. She'd managed to wreck two very important relationships within the space of three minutes earlier tonight. She'd ruined Lucifer's relationship with his son by making Hades angry, making the hot-headed boy, sorry, Devil, reveal his and his father's true identities to her, which also wrecked her relationship with Lucifer, and she was now becoming depressed.

"She's asleep" came the voice of Maze as she came into the sitting room of the flat she and Chloe shared. Ammenadiel was already in the sitting room, but was far more interested in something that was on the TV rather than Chloe's inner turmoil. "Turn the damn thing off" Chloe said, grabbing the remote from the Angel, and doing it herself. Ammenadiel just groaned.

"Chloe, you do realise that what happened tonight cannot be easily fixed" he said, gaining Chloe's attention as Maze poured them a scotch. Chloe nodded sadly. "I know that, but to think that you've been keeping your real identities a secret…" she started, before she was cut off by Hellfire in her living room, and then two massive angelic wings appearing out of nowhere.

Hades had returned. And he wasn't happy.

"Maze, why'd you call me here? I was watching Doctor Who!" he said, and instantly Ammenadiel winced. He knew it was NEVER a good idea to pull Hades away from the sci-fi show. He did that once, and it took 5 weeks for the massive TARDIS-shaped bruise on his forehead to fade.

"HADES" came the sound of Trixie's voice, instantly calming the young Devil as the little girl in question ran to hug her best friend. "Hey, Trix. I thought you were asleep" he said calmly as he embraced the hug, wrapping his wings around her. "I couldn't sleep" she said. Chloe chose that point to clear her throat. Hades looked at her, and retracted his wings so Chloe could see her daughter.

"Hades, I want to apologise for earlier on tonight. I was afraid, but I didn't get the chance to think in that moment about how long Lucifer's been around and didn't harm us" she said, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Hades used his wing to pull her close so that he could give her a hug. "It's all right, Chloe. It's water under the bridge" he said as Chloe returned the embrace. "To be honest, I got a little bit angrier than I should've" he said, instantly calming Chloe as her daughter joined in the hug. "Don't cry, mommy" she said.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

After the embrace, the three sat down on the couch. "Thinking about it, I should've been calmer. I just found out that Lucifer wasn't lying and is the Devil, but he hasn't hurt me or Chloe in the time that I've known him" Chloe said. "People make the Devil out to be a bad guy, but actually, he punishes people that deserve it. Trust me, Dad loves you a lot and he would never harm you or anyone you consider your friend" Hades said, comforting Chloe as she sniffed.

"Including Dan?" she asked.

"Yes, although he could scare him off" Hades replied, making Chloe laugh.

"I would pay to see that" Chloe said, before returning to the silence that was in the room earlier.

"Chloe, it was me that's at fault in Dad's eyes, not you. You're not responsible for his actions towards me" Hades said. "But, now that you know his secret, he won't contact you unless he really needs you. He feels like I've scared you away" he explained. Chloe nodded. "You know, we were having a fun date. He took me to the cinema to see Despicable Me 3, then took me to a fancy restaurant. We were heading to a dancing club when Ammenadiel texted us" Chloe said, sniffling. "I do love the man, even though I know he's the Devil, and not he won't talk to me" she said, before bursting into tears. Hades motioned to Maze, who started comforting Chloe as he got up. "Where are you going, Hades?" asked Ammenadiel

"I think it's time for me and dad to have a little father and son chat" he said, as he walked out the door, flew up in the air and headed to Lux.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

At Lux, Lucifer was in tears. His stupid son had ruined EVERYTHING by getting angry with Chloe for NO reason. He threw his glass at the wall and it shattered as he collapsed on the floor, tucking his legs up to his chest. He'd been heading to a dance club with Chloe, and he was FINALLY going to confess his feelings when Ammenadiel texted Chloe saying young Beatrice had been kidnapped.

His son had thankfully managed to save the young spawn, but he found out that there cover had been blown thanks to his brother, but when Chloe was quite rightfully having a go at Hades for not being careful enough, Hades had blown his cover and revealed his true self, making Lucifer rush out the door and back to Lux.

Oh how he wanted to kill his son.

His son, who was standing on his balcony, unbeknownst to Lucifer.

"Dad?" he said carefully, and then had to dodge a shot glass being thrown at his face. "GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I SEND YOU BACK WITH NO WAY OF GETTING OUT" Lucifer shouted at Hades, eyes turning pure Hellfire. His son was surprisingly undeterred with his father's fit of anger. "You wouldn't kill your own son, cause you know the penalty" Hades said in a stern voice.

Lucifer's knees buckled. He'd forgotten the penalty. If an angel killed their offspring, then the angel gave up the one thing that was truly dear to them. In Lucifer's case, one Chloe Decker.

"Why are you here?" Lucifer asked, venom in his voice. "To do the Macarena. Why do you think I'm fucking here, Dad?" Hades said sarcastically. "I've cleared everything up with Chloe, wings out, so now it's you" he added, and Lucifer's eyes went from Hellfire to brown. "You showed Chloe your wings?" he asked carefully. "Yes dad. She isn't scared of you, even though your real face is basically a burning butt" Hades responded, getting a laugh out of Lucifer.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Hades answered it while Lucifer propped himself against the table. He was lost in thought. Chloe wasn't scared of him, which meant he still had a chance with her. Although things were bound to be awkward between the two of them, seeing she was a human and he is LITERALLY the Lord of Hell.

"How long are you going to be?" Hades said, as Lucifer zoned back into the conversation. "45 minutes. Okay. I'll sort everything out here. Be safe" he said, before hanging up the phone. "Chloe's on her way here. So, we're gonna have a little talk, and then get you cleaned up for the Detective" he said, making Lucifer's eyes bulge out of his head.

"Look, I know I revealed our identities to Chloe against your wishes, but Trixie would've told her anyway. Would you have preferred a family member telling her our secret, or a little girl? Plus, before you go on about why I didn't protect her well enough, the kidnappers got her when she was at the little girl's room. I couldn't exactly go in there, could I?" Hades explained.

"No" Lucifer responded.

"So, me, Mazikeen and Ammenadiel made plans to go and get Trixie without getting you or Chloe involved. Obviously, my righteous, good-for-nothing uncle told you, which is how this mess got started in the first place. So, if anyone's to blame, it's him" Hades said

"Yeah. That surprises me. He was always good at following orders" Lucifer said, seemingly more calmed than before.

"Maybe because it's not 'Daddy dearest' giving the order, he's not inclined to follow them" Hades added before both of them burst into tears of laughter. One of their favourite past-times was making fun of Ammenadiel. "Well, at least you've explained it to me, so I won't eat your heart out" Lucifer said. "Dad, please. It'll be me eating YOUR heart" Hades said, before another fit of laughter filled the penthouse of Lux.

"SHIT. CHLOE'S GONNA BE HERE IN 20 MINUTES" Hades said, noticing the time. Lucifer gasped. "Go shower. I'll clean up in here" his son reassured the Devil, who nodded and ran to the bathroom.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

15 minutes later, Lucifer walked out to Chloe and Hades having a laugh. He could hear them talking about Ammenadiel.

"You should've seen the look on his face. It was like 'I ain't done fuck all'" Hades said, with Chloe in giggles. Lucifer smiled. Hades was talking about the time when he took Hades to Heaven, because Dear Old Dad wanted to see his grandson. Hades and Gabriel decided to team up and play a prank on Ammenadiel, and set up a bucket of wine over the throne room door. When Ammenadiel went for his daily prayers, the wine went all over his white suit. Dad also found it quite funny as well.

 _Shame he loves his grandchild more than his own Son._

"You better not be talking about me, Hades" he said, eyes turning crimson red. He checked Chloe's reaction, but she just laughed. _Good, she's not scared_ , he thought, before reverting his eyes back to brown. "Nice to see you again, Detective. Though I wish it was in better circumstances than tonight" he said in a confident voice. "Hades, can you give us some alone time" Chloe asked.

"Sure, but you guys better keep it PG, otherwise I'm stopping it" Hades said as he left the adults in peace.

"Lucifer, I want to talk about tonight" Chloe said.

Lucifer gulped. _Here we go._

 **AN: CLIFFHANGER! I'm getting good at these. Anyway, hoped you liked this update, and be on the lookout for more on my other stories in the near future. I'm trying to get them all at least updated or finished by Christmas 2017.**

 **R &R peeps.**

 **TGWWS**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey peeps. TGWWS here with Chapter 4 of** _ **Lucifer: Like Father, Like Son.**_

 **Before we get into the story, there are reasons I haven't updated in months.**

 **My grandmother unfortunately passed away in December last year and after that, I hit writer's block.**

 **My mother kicked me out of the house so now I'm in assisted living till I find my own place, which is neat as the two other people in this house are FUCKING EPIC.**

 **I haven't found the time to update during those two reasons.**

 **BUT I'M BACK NOW.**

 **Now, when I left this in July, I left it on a cliffhanger. Which is basically what FOX did before they CANCELLED the show. (And I used to watch FOX. Never again, unless** _ **Prison Break**_ **comes back). But now I find Netflix have bought the rights, and I'm happy. I can binge-watch as soon as it's added.**

 **Anyway, here's a little recap. Chloe and Lucifer were about to have a little chat about what Lucifer is. Now, this is the first time I've written since last summer, so bear with me if my writing is not up to scratch. Also, I'm going to get rid of the stories on my account that people don't like.**

 **Anyway, here's chapter 4. Enjoy**

 **HOLD ON. I DON'T OWN LUCIFER. WARNER BROTHERS, VERTIGO, DC AND NETFLIX OWN THE RIGHTS.**

 **TGWWS  
**

_Lucifer: Like Father, Like Son._

 _Chapter 4: The Truth, Revealed._

Lucifer looked into Chloe's eyes and saw what looked like pity in them. _Why would Chloe pity me?,_ he thought. He was the devil, after all, and no-one pitied the Devil, unless they wanted their face ripped off. "Tonight, my dear Chloe, was not supposed to go like this. I never thought I'd have to reveal my true identity to you" he said, looking down at the floor, too ashamed to look at Chloe.

Just then, Hades came flying through the wall wearing a VR headset, sweating little drops of fire. "SHIT. WE'RE UNDER ATTACK BY SOME WEIRD ASS ALIENS. WHAT WAS IN THAT WEED, MICHAEL?" he shouted, as the adults just looked at him, amusement on their faces. "Hades, I thought we agreed for some alone time?" Chloe questioned. Hades jumped. "ONE OF THEM SOUNDS LIKE CHLOE. WHAT THE FUCK WAS IN THAT WEED, MICHAEL?"

Lucifer sighed and went over to his son, removing the VR headset. Hades blinked twice. "Ah, hello" he said, waving sheepishly. "Were you playing GTA 5 again?" Lucifer asked, holding the VR headset by his side. Hades scratched his head. "I honestly don't know. The games look fucking realistic" Hades said. "And now I'm going to give you your privacy" he said sheepishly, slipping out the room.

Lucifer sighed, put the VR headset on the bar and went to sit down on the sofa Chloe was currently sitting on. "I think it's time I showed you my true face" he said, trying to work up the nerve to do it. "You don't have to, Lucifer" Chloe said, stroking the side of his face. "I need to show you, so you know what you're dealing with" Lucifer replied. He took a deep breath, steadied himself and dropped his façade. Chloe instantly gasped, and Lucifer was about to put up his human façade when Chloe grabbed his hand. "Leave it like this, Lucifer. This is the real you" she said.

"I'm ugly" Lucifer replied, his big black eyes looking away from Chloe. "This is the real me, and I'm ugly" he said, tears of fire running down his face. When he finally got the courage to look back at Chloe, he saw admiration in her eyes. "Thank you, for showing me who you really are. Not many men do that in the world" she said, giving him a cuddle. "I'm not a man, Chloe" Lucifer stated.

"YEAH, HIS REAL FACE LOOKS LIKE A BURNING BUTT" Hades shouted from Lucifer's bedroom, laughing away at himself.

At Hades' comment, Chloe began to laugh. "What are you laughing about, Detective?" Lucifer asked, confused to why Chloe would laugh at his Devil face. Was she really not that concerned about who he actually was? "I'm laughing cause your face does look like a burning butt" she said, laughing hysterically now. Lucifer put up his human façade and just looked at her in shock, then got an idea. "I happen to think my face looks quite nice, thank you!" he said, feigning insult to Chloe's comment. "Hey, at least you look better than Donald Trump" Chloe stated, which caused both of them to start laughing uncontrollably. Once the laughter had finally died down, Chloe just cuddled up into Lucifer's side and nuzzled her head on his chest. Lucifer leaned his head on top of hers.

"Lucifer, I do love you. I have for a long time, even though I've denied it on several occasions" Chloe said, looking into Lucifer's eyes.

"I love you too, Chloe" Lucifer replied before both of them fell asleep. None of them noticed Hades slip out the window.

 **AN: Leaving it here for this chapter, folks. I promise that everything will be wrapped up in the next chapter, which will be the final chapter on the story. Anyway, it's 2am here in the UK so I'm off to bed. Got to be up tomorrow. Got some ideas I need to work on for my** _ **Doctor Who**_ **story. See ya soon, peeps.**

 **R &R plz.**

 **TGWWS**


End file.
